An Emo love story
by brokenXheartedXemo
Summary: Lauren is a mentally scarred emo girl with no friends she can turn to. She meets Dan, and things finally seem to be going right
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is my first story ever :L reviews would be helpful._

Lauren's eyes flew open as she heard the buzzing of her alarm clock.

"Ugh.." she groaned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around her dark bedroom then to the clock. It was only half five. She sighed and got up anyway sliding her feet into her slippers and pressing the button to silence the alarm.

Lauren turned on the light and got her makeup bag off her desk as her eyes readjusted.

She did her hair and makeup, plenty of eyeliner and dark eyeshadow to match her new Criminal Damage top.

She checked her mobiled and grumbled. Two texts from Jamie and one from Anita, the two girls that always mocked her. She switched off her phone and flung it at the bed as she walked out of her room.

She quietly slipped past her violent mother's room and headed downstairs to find her black converse with the pink laces.

She untied the knot that she had left in there last night. Pulling the shoes on she grabbed her bag and walked out of the house.

It was dark and the wind blew in her face, but she had to get away for a while.

She had bruises on her shoulder from her mum hitting her, but that wasn't anything new.

She was 14 years old and had short blackish-brown hair with long bangs which covered her right eye. Her eyes were dark blue, and sparkled in the right lighting. Her skin was very pale, almost ghostlike. As you can probably guess, she was emo.

She looked around the dimly lit street as she walked, getting hit in the face with a few twigs as she walked past a tree.

She checked the pockets of her black and grey hoodie and found her bus pass. She ran to the bus stop as she heard the familiar noise of a bus slowing, getting on the 76 bus to town.

She turned on her ipod and put the earplugs into her ears as the bus stopped, listening to Welcome to The Black Parade by McR. She watched discreetly through her long fringe as a tall dark haired emo boy got onto the bus. He had a bright red streak in his fringe which fell loosly over his left eye. She sighed wistfully then looked down hoping he hadn't noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren looked up as she saw him sit next to her. "Hey." She said in a low voice taking out her headphones. _'He looks cute..'_ She thought to herself

"Hi." He replied smiling slightly. "What you listening to?" He asked indicating her ipod. Her cheeks flushed pale pink and she handed him one of the ear buds. The song had changed to Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine. Dan smiled as he listened.

"I love this song!" He exclaimed. Lauren smiled at his words.

"So do I." She said putting her ipod away. She looked at the rucksack on his lap decorated with band badges. "Where you off to?" She asked looking up at him. He was a little taller than she was.

Dan sighed "Just getting away from my family for a while. What about you?" he indicated to her own pink and black bag.

Lauren nodded. "Same really. I've just had enough, they just keep getting at me." She said putting her head in her hands. "Its bad enough everyone at my school hates me but all my family does too.." She didn't know why she was telling Dan this, she had only just met him, but she felt like she could trust him, the way he listened to her, really listened instead of pretending like most boys do, made her feel better.

Dan shook his head putting his arm round her "My dad is the same, and my younger sister, don't get me started." He said shaking his head again, looking down at his shoes. His black converse were similar to hers but they had purple laces. When the bus neared the skate park they both reached for the bell, then Dan caught Lauren's hand. "Why don't we go somewhere? Just us? We could get to know eachother better." He smiled through his long fringe. Lauren nodded smiling back and they moved their hands back down.

"Yeah that'd be cool." She said. They got off at the town center and walked into the park and put their bags down. Lauren looked at Dan as they sat on the swings, the wind blowing her hair back. "Whereabouts do you live?" She asked. Dan sighed

"Few blocks away." He said "not anymore though, I kinda ran away.."

Lauren nodded, finally understanding. "Ah. Have you got anywhere to stay?"

Dan shrugged dismissively. "I'll find somewhere." He said brushing his fringe with his fingers. Lauren smiled watching him.

"I like your hair.." She mumbled as a lock of her own hair blew into her mouth. She spat it out making a face. Dan laughed and straightened it between his fingers.

"Maybe you better lay of the hairspray." He joked. Lauren laughed and looked away, her cheeks flushed.

"You'd know.." She giggled and pointed at his bag "You have a half empty can in the larger pocket."

Dan blinked at her and laughed "You have good eye sight!" He grinned and stood up then climbed up the ladder and hung off the monkey bars upside down. Lauren tilted her head to the side laughing as his t-shirt fell to his chin. _'He has some good muscles..'_ she thought. Dan laughed and pulled his t-shirt back to its original position.

"Don't stay upside down too long, the blood'll rush to your head!"

Dan's face went pink as Lauren swung upside down too.

"Um.. I.. I think it is.." He chuckled. Lauren got dizzy and dropped to the foam park floor.

"Oof!" She laughed laying down. Dan got down and lay beside her one hand on his forehead, laughing. Lauren smiled at him. "Toldya." She laughed. Dan nodded and sat up as the sun began to rise. Lauren sat up too, the cold bitter breeze of winter slowly warming up a bit with the sun.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Dan said leaning back on his hands. Lauren nodded.

"Yeah it is." She smiled watching the yellow and orange glow above the houses.

"It matches your braid." He commented, running his fingers along the yellow red and orange beads in Lauren's hair. Lauren smiled then stood up leaning against the railing. Dan got up too and put his arms around her waist.

"You alright?" He asked her. She nodded smiling, feeling safer with him.

She turned around "Shall we go back to mine? Its gonna start raining soon and my mum should be out till late.."

Dan nodded "Sure." He smiled "You know you're really pretty Lauren.." He said linking his little finger with hers as they walked. Lauren smiled.

"So are you, you have amazing eyes." She said. Then they both looked down laughing a little and moved away from one another as people from their school walked past.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren and Dan found out that they were in the same year group at their school, and were amazed that they hadn't noticed each other in their classes! The summer holidays had ended now and they were back at school. People saw that they were not mooching around on their own, but mooching around together instead. Rumours spread about them, but they ignored them. As usual they didn't care what anyone thought about them

Lauren smiled at Dan as she moved her seat to his table in maths. They were both inexplicably smart and kept their heads down, so the teachers didn't notice them at all. Dan whispered to Lauren. "More rumours about us?" With a grin. They thought it was funny how people spread them.

Lauren nodded. "Oh yeah. Some people are spreading that I'm pregnant." She laughed quietly.

Dan chuckled. "Well let's give the gossip a bit of a boost." He winked and checked to see if any teachers were around then kissed Lauren quickly and lightly then winked at her.

Lauren laughed and blushed, hitting his shoulder playfully. "Dan!" She shook her head giggling. "You're such a nutter!" She grinned and opened her textbook and continued her work, occasionally adding a few lines to the drawing on her scrap paper. Dan looked at her paper.

"What are you drawing?" He asked

Lauren flipped over her paper "Nothing.." She mumbled. It was a sketch of Dan. She had been absently drawing him for weeks since they had met.

Dan chuckled and tugged the paper from her hands. "Another one?" He joked and put his arm round her. "You're a good artist."

Lauren laughed "Thanks." She said smiling warmly.

Dan hugged her "Its true!" He chuckled

Lauren smiled gently and hugged him as the bell rang. She pushed her chair back from the table and winced as the legs scraped on the floor, the noise sending a chill through her "Hate that sound.." She muttered packing up her bag.

At break Dan was waiting for her by the canteen. He smiled walking over to her as he saw her come out of the girls toilets, her makeup freshly done. Lauren smiled and walked over. Dan wrapped his arms round her and kissed her nose gently. "You think I haven't noticed?" He said. Lauren blushed and kissed his nose.

"I forgot that you see everything." She giggled and hugged him. He hugged her close and whispered in her ear

"I love you Lauren."

Lauren smiled and whispered in His "I love you too Danny." She said hugging him close.

Dan stroked Lauren's hair. "My dark angel." He said as he ran his hand down her arm to meet her hand.

Lauren felt as if she was dreaming, she felt so happy. She rested her head on his shoulder smiling. "There's gonna be a whole lot more rumours.."

They both laughed and kissed gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren and Dan had been dating for two months now, and all sorts of rumours had flared up about them, marriage, pregnancy, the works! But none of them were true, they were true to one another, but they knew their boundaries.

As they walked to school on a brisk Friday morning, wind and rain hitting them in the face, Dan put his arm round Lauren's waist, holding both of their bags. Lauren smiled and squeezed his hand gently as she said "My parents are away for a long weekend if you fancy coming over for a few nights."

Dan smiled "Yeah that'd be cool." He grinned.

Lauren smiled. "I'll see if I can get some movies in."

_That night.._

Dan knocked on Lauren's front door. Lauren answered, her hair and makeup freshly done.

"Hey you." she smiled kissing his cheek gently as she let him in. Dan smiled walking into the house handing Lauren a single black rose.

"For my angel." He smiled as he put the flower in her hair smiling at the way in blended in with her dark locks.

Lauren smiled "Aww!" She said looking in the mirror grinning. She ran her finger lightly along the petal.

Dan smiled watching her. "How is my beautiful angel?" He asked holding her close by the waist, his chin on her shoulder.

Lauren smiled "I'm perfect now you are here." She replied in the soft voice that made Dan grin. "And how's my demon?" She giggled nuzzling her face into his neck.

Dan grinned. "As good as ever." He replied. Lauren smiled and sat down on the sofa. Dan sat next to her putting his arms round her. He was wearing incredibly tight jeans that didn't leave much to the imagination.. Lauren blinked and wiped the thoughts from her mind.

_'Its now or never..'_ Lauren thought to herself.

She put her hand on Dan's. "Danny, we've been dating for four months now.." She started as Dan clasped her hand in his. "And I think we might be ready to take it to the next level, what do you think?" She finished searching his eyes for his reaction.

Danny smiled and held her close. "I think so too." He said kissing Lauren gently. "Shall we go upstairs?"

She smiled and nodded kissing him back stroking his fringe out of his eyes, then took his other hand and led him up the stairs.

Dan followed her as they walked into the small purple and black room. "Nice place." He commented.

Lauren smiled "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked. She didn't want to make him do anything he did not want to do.

Dan nodded "Yes I'm sure." He said. They took off their clothes throwing them in a pile on the floor and Dan climbed on top of Lauren, having slow and passionate sex with her, their bodies moving together.

When they were exhausted Lauren rested her head on Dan's chest and they fell asleep.


End file.
